


Never Again

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Country Knight [9]
Category: The Walking Dead AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Never Again

After you woke up in the hospital, you began to panic, as you were worried about Rori, and Daryl. Rick visited you, letting you know that they were safe. Shane was in custody, and being booked with assault. A restraining order would be put in place, and you cried with relief. You didn’t want Rori seeing you in the hospital, worrying it would scare her, so you refused to let Daryl bring her. After Rick said his goodbyes, you relaxed until falling back asleep.

The next time you woke up, you were surprised to see Daryl with his head on the side of your bed. His eyes were closed, looking peaceful. “God, you look like shit.” You teased him, making him look up. 

Lifting his head up, he gave you a small smile. “Well, gee, _thanks_ , princess.”

“Thank you, Daryl.” You told him, taking his hand. “I-I’m afraid what would have happened if you hadn’t been there.”

Daryl looked at your hand in his. “No need to thank me. I’m Prince Daryl, it’s my job.”

You let out a small chuckle. “So, where’s the princess?” You figured that he had Lori watching her, but wanted to be sure.

“Rick’s at the apartment with her. I _think_ he was gonna let her play with the lights.” He rubbed his thumb over your knuckles. “I ain’t never gon’ let anythin’ happen to either of you.” His voice was soft.

“I know.”

The two of you simply sat there in silence, holding hands for a bit. “If it’s alright with you, until I’m sure he’s gon’, can I stay on your couch? I won’t be able to sleep at home. I’ll worry too much.”

“Rori can share my bed, and you can take hers. It’s the least we can do for our Knight on a shining motorcycle.” You chuckled.

* * *

You never wanted details on Shane, just to know that you and Rori were safe. Rick reassured you that you were, as did Daryl. Your first night home from the hospital you didn’t get much sleep, your mind being your own worst enemy. Daryl came out when he heard the tv, thinking maybe Rori managed to get it turned on. Instead, he saw you sitting on the couch, curled up. “Y’alright?” He asked, sitting next to you.

Shrugging, you sighed. “Just can’t sleep, it’s alright. You should get some. Don’t you have work?” You asked, staring at the tv, not even fully paying attention to what was on.

“Not tomorrow. I got the next two days off to stay home with you.” He told you, making you stare at him. “What?”

“Why take off that much work? You just took care of Rori for two days when you didn’t have to. You have bills, too.” You furrowed your brows at him.

Daryl pulled you to his side, not caring about the bruises that had formed on his body. “Cuz y’all are more important.” He sighed. “I’ll be fine. Boss said I can work longer days to make it up. Said take my time. Rick talked to him.”

You let that sink in. He was willing to not only take care of a kid that wasn’t his, take one hell of a beating for the two of you, give one hell of a beating for you, and work longer days at work to make up the days missing by caring for you and Rori. Tearing up, you shifted and gently put your arms around him. For the first time since before Shane, you completely trusted someone else that wasn’t family. You had trusted him with everything except your emotions, and your heart. Not anymore. “Daryl?” You whispered

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
